tigertots_testfandomcom-20200214-history
GhostDrive
|color2 = |color3 = |image = |developer = |type = Home console|generation = Ninth|storage = 500 GB or 1 TB|connectivity = GhostNet|release = 2018|media = Optical disc Digital download|cpu = Custom Intel CPU (3.6 GHz)|gpu = Custom Nvidia GPU|memory = 16 GB}}The GhostDrive (codenamed Project Vigor during development is a ninth generation home console produced by Ghostrealm Studios as their first foray into the home console market. History The GhostDrive has its roots in the Nintendo UltraCube project, which was a console pitched to Nintendo but abandoned in favor of the Nintendo Switch. While the Enigma would later be developed as a handheld console to test the waters of the console market, Ghostrealm Studios began working on the GhostDrive. From an early point in development, the console would be designed with the idea of making it the most powerful home console known to exist at the time, while retaining a vital price point. This would grant developers extensive freedom to develop the games they truly desired. It would also remove the "this system is too weak to develop for" excuse that developers often used to prevent development on some consoles. Both Intel and Nvidia were contacted for help with the console's internal hardware. For the GhostDrive's controllers, Ghostrealm Studios looked to the Nintendo Switch for inspiration. Both the Joy-Cons and the Nintendo Switch Pro Controller worked incredibly well for their own purposes, and would be inspiration. The "Casual" and "Pro" controller variants were then developed, with the former being designed similarily to the Joy-Cons, while the latter had a more traditional gamepad form. Both controller types would also gain access to the "button swap" technology, which allowed for the D-Pad and ABXY buttons to be swapped out for different layouts. This feature in particular came about during the development of the launch title Super Mario Expedition, as Expedition required a button layout similar to the Nintendo GameCube's controller in order to play best. Hardware The GhostDrive possesses a custom Intel CPU with a power of 3.6 GHz, and a custom Nvidia GPU alongside 16 GB of RAM. These specifications allow it to surpass the PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and Nintendo Switch in terms of processing power. The console utilizes optical discs for playing games, movies and TV shows, with Blu-ray support built in. Graphically, the console is capable of natively outputting in 4K resolution. Controllers The GhostDrive possesses two types of controllers: the Casual Controller, and the Pro Controller. Casual Controllers are designed similarily to a Joy-Con, with left and right variants and two sets of trigger buttons, both of which are analog triggers. Depending on whether you get the left or right variant, you'll either have L, ZL, and + buttons, or R, ZR, and - buttons. Both the left and right variants also have their own HOME and Capture buttons. Pro Controllers on the other hand resemble traditional gamepads more, with a full set of analog sticks, trigger buttons, a proper D-Pad, and ABXY buttons alongside +, -, HOME, and Capture buttons. The console comes bundled with a single Pro Controller and two Casual Controllers. Button Swaps Uniquely, the D-Pad and ABXY buttons come on faceplates that can be taken out and swapped for different layouts, which resemble past controllers' button layouts.